An unusual occurrence
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: Santana was used to unusual behavoir at McKinley high, but even for her this was crazy, and it was all down to some eggs? Just a one time short! All characters ect. belong to Fox and Glee


Santana Lopez had walked in on a lot of crazy things in the choir room in her time at McKinley high. She recalled once finding Puck trying his best to do a handstand and failing miserably, collapsing into – and breaking – the piano. She even once found the janitor making out with a dinner lady in here. But she never thought she'd walk in to find Finn Hudson, star of the McKinley high football team, and the foreign exchange student Rory Flannigan, tied to chairs, duct tape sealing their mouths shut. She laughed the second she saw it, making her way over to them both, ripping the tape of their mouths

"And finally, my life seems complete" she smirks

"Yeah yeah very funny" Said Finn, rolling his eyes "Would you just untie us?"

"Not yet" says Santana, making her way over to Rory, she slips onto his lap, smiling slyly as she ruffles his hair, he sighs "Ok little Irish… why don't you tell Auntie Tanny here what's been going on?"

He sighs again, he never really liked Santana very much, she always seemed to find a way to stop anything good happening to him ever since he moved here to America, but it seemed like telling her the story was the only way out of here…

"Ok…" he says "I'll tell you, just get off my lap, please"

Santana shakes her head, smirking "Nah, you can't make me, and you're not going anywhere if you don't tell the story, sorry Irish"

He sighs again but doesn't protest "Ok so it goes like this…"

Finn and Rory make their way into school, Finn rolls his eyes again

"No dude, you can only say "That's what she said" when talking about something big… or dirty"

"Right…" says Rory, making a mental note of everything in his head. Living in America is harder than he thought it would be, there's so many rules and regulations, how is he supposed to remember them all? They pass by the choir room, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are in there rehearsing

"Damn…" Finn mumbles "Guess we can't rehearse… you wanna go scope out the competition, visit Carmel high?"

Rory frowns, once again Finn has confused him "But isn't that against the rules?"

Finn rolls his eyes, this Rory kid was great, but he had so much to learn "Yes… technically it's against the rules, but we always do it, so long as you don't get caught it's fine"

The two of them clamber into Finn's car. Heading over to Carmel high

"Just remember" says Finn, you've got to be quiet as a mouse, don't make a sound or they'll find us, then we might even get excluded from competition, ok?"

Rory nods making another mental note "Got it…" he says

"Good…" Finn mumbles, pulling into a parking space at the back of the parking lot, they gently sneak in the back door of the Carmel auditorium, taking their seats in the shadows where no one could see them

"Wow… they're really good…" Rory whispers

He watches, they run through an amazing cover of "Moves Like Jagger" complete with complicated dance routines and fancy stunts and lifts. The music comes to a close eventually, ringing out in the empty auditorium

"It'll do" Says Goolsby, boardly "Go get hydrated them come back in five minutes"

Finn leans over to Rory, whispering into his ear "We'd better go"

They get to their feet, making their way out of the silent auditorium. When suddenly the lights flare up in the audience, making the two of them clearly visible. Jesse squints at them from the stage

"Spies!" He shouts out across the room, pointing to the two of them "It's Finn!" A few of the other Vocal Adrenaline kids rush out onto the stage

"Get them!" One of the shouts, Finn heart is thudding hard in his chest… he knows what happens to Vocal Adrenaline spies, exactly what they did to Rachel… and eggy facial…

"Dude run!" Finn says to Rory, they stumble up the steps and back out into the air, rushing over to Finn's car, Rory is running out of breath, not used to running so far, they didn't have this sort of thing back in Ireland. They jump into the car as the first egg splatters on the window. Finn pulls the car out of the parking lot, just as Rory turns back to look at the opposition "This is turning into a chase…" he mumbles

"Ok Santana!" Finn interrupts Rory "That's enough, you know what happens next, you can figure it out, just untie us now, please?"

Santana smirks again, propping her feet up on Finn's knees "Why don't you tell me the rest Finn?"

He sighs "Then you'll let us go?"

"I swear on my cheerio's uniform, now just tell me!"

Finn sighs again "Fine then… so they chased us all the way back to McKinley…"

"Quick dude let's hide in here!" Finn says, leading Rory into the choir room. With vocal adrenaline hot on their tail they needed a place to hide. They duck behind the piano and the door is thrown open

Jesse's voice rings out, ordering his friends around "Ok, you go get some more eggs from the home ec. Room, we'll find the little spies"

They begin searching the room, a girl with brown hair pulled back into a neat pony tail glances around the piano, spotting them ducked behind it

"They're here!" She calls out, and before Finn and Rory can say a word they're wrenched to their feet by two of the vocal adrenaline kids, Finn shuffles closer to Rory, mouthing to him "As soon as they let go, bolt for the door" Rory nods understandingly, it's the first thing he's understood all day

"I saw that!" Says Jesse, he casts around the room for inspiration, picking up a length of rope left over from the kids hanging their Christmas cards on strings on the wall, he picks up the duct tape too, the one that they used to hold the string up

"This should keep them quiet until the others come back with the eggs…" Jesse smiles slyly, and Finn's heart sinks in his chest, he knew he couldn't remain egg free forever, the guys shove him down on a chair and strap his hands up while the girl holds Rory back… dammit… one they've tied them both to the chair they all disappear from the room, wanting to get as many eggs as possible

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Asks Rory

"Are you satisfied now" Finn says sarcastically. Santana is in fits of laughter "Look could you just untie us before…"

And at that moment the door to the choir room is thrown open, the vocal adrenaline kids come in, holding trays of eggs stolen from the food room. Santana stops laughing, looking at them all, she smiles sweetly, getting to her feet

Jesse scowls "What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to throw those now are you?" Santana says, sugar practically dripping of her tongue

Jess laughs "And why wouldn't we?"

Santana tilts her head to the side, maintaining her sugary sweet tone as she drops a bombshell on them "Because those eggs are not your property, it seems in fact that you stole them from out home ec. Room? Now I wouldn't have any problem at all with you lobbing out of date eggs at these two if they were yours, but if you don't put those eggs down now I can always get Figgins involved in this, and you could find yourself being charged with theft…"

Jesse smirks again "What? For stealing out of date eggs, I don't think he's be all that interested"

"Yeah…" Santa says, stepping a little closer to them "My mom's a cop, I could have you arrested and locked up"

Jesse eyes her up and down, trying to figure out if she's bluffing, but she remains, focused, poised, glad that her mom, who is actually a drama teacher, not a cop, made her do that drama course when she was fifteen"

"Fine…" Jesse says, resentful, he dumps the tray off eggs in her hands, gesturing for all his team mates to do the same, they skulk out of the choir room, Jesse muttering under his breath as they leave

Finn laughs in disbelief "That was awesome Santana! Wow!"

"I know right!" She says, a little proud of herself

"Seriously, that was amazing!" Says Rory, grinning "So would you untie us now?" He asks hopefully

"Just one second…" Santana murmurs, flipping the box of eggs open

Rory frowns "What are you…"

But before he can finish the sentence an eggs splats into his hair, dribbling down his cheek

"What was that for?" he asks in disbelief

"That's for lying to Brittany about being a leprechaun!" Rory shakes his head, trying to get the worst off the egg off.

Finn laughs aloud, and Santana smirks, throwing one at him that hits him smack in the centre of his forehead, he gasps "What did I do?"

Santana smiles "Nothing… I've just always wanted to do that…"


End file.
